


Sinbound (죄로 인해 통제 맏 다) | YoonKook

by min_yoongimylove1993



Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Bottom Jeon Jungkook, Jeon Jungkook is Whipped, M/M, Smitten Jeon Jungkook, Smut, Sugakookie, Top Min Yoongi | Suga, yoonkook
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-06-29 03:31:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15721092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/min_yoongimylove1993/pseuds/min_yoongimylove1993
Summary: Yoongi is a hard working, twenty-three year old man. He desperately wants to move away from his horrid family, who don't believe in him and his career choice. But a sweet distraction comes his way.Will he give up everything for just a taste?





	1. 머리말 {Preface}

"We condemn a sin before we have even tried it."

-Henry S. Haskins

 

  

❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅⍋❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅ 

 

                                                                       "Will you love me forever?"  
"I will."

 

"Only me?"  
"Yes, only you."

 

"Will you stay for me?"  
"I..."

 

"Hyung, will you stay for me?"


	2. 양도 논법 {Dilemma}

"sometimes hell is the person who promised you something heavenly. the devil is good at pretending to be everything you want."

-r.h. Sin

 

❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅⍋❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅

 

"Yoongi, why must you stress me out so much?" Just choose a different, better, career." Yoongi sighed and tapped his foot as he anxiously stared at the clock. "You could go and work for your brother. Just anything else. Something more practical, Yoongi."

"As soon as I save up enough money, I'll move out. Okay?" Yoongi's mother sighed. "What did I do to deserve this? Where did I go wrong with you?" Yoongi stood up. "I'm sorry you don't agree with me and my choices, but I know what I'm doing. Music is my passion, I'm good at it. I'll show you someday." "What will your father say?" Yoongi scoffed as he grabbed his bag. "Mom, I'm sorry, but I don't give a fuck what dad will say. You aren't going to change my mind."

A couple minutes of silence passed as his mother tried to calm herself down. 

"Get out." 

"I have to go to work right now. I'll come back for my things afterwards." "Fine, send one of your friends. I don't want to see your face." Yoongi snickered. "Okay, have it your way. Goodbye, mom."

Yoongi was making his way down the last few flight of stairs, when someone passed by him, grabbing onto his arm. "Hey squirt, where are you going?" Yoongi sighed and pulled his arm away. "Work." Yoongi's older brother, Jinyoung, pouted. "What's wrong?" "Mom kicked me out." 

Jinyoung looked up the stairs. "Seriously? Why" Yoongi readjusted his backpack. "You know why. I gotta go, I'm running late." Jinyoung placed his hand on his dongsaeng's shoulder. "We should go talk to mom. You can stay with us. I'm sure the kids would love to have uncle Yoongi living with them." Yoongi shook his head. "I couldn't do that. You have a house full of kids, Jinyoung. I'll see if I can crash at Jin and Namjoon's." Jinyoung nodded. 

"Wait, mom didn't-?" Yoongi shook his head. "No, that's not why. I'll talk to you later, hyung. I'm late." Yoongi said before leaving his parents apartment complex. 

Yoongi zipped up his jacket. It was starting to become colder each passing day. The once green leaves were turning all different colors. Yoongi watched as a yellow one descended in front of him as he walked. He watched as the wind guided the leaf down the street, dipping up. Then swooping down, playing as if it was going to touch the ground. It continued to dance freely in the air, until a car sped past, catching it in its windshield.

Yoongi had been watching it for a couple of blocks, unbeknownst to him. He hadn't realized he had missed the street he was suppose to turn on. "Fuck." Yoongi whispered to himself. He looked around, trying to find the fastest way back. He took his phone out and decided to let work know he was running late.

It rang for a moment before being picked up. "Hey, Mrs. Kim. I'm really sorry, I'm running late. I'm on my way now-" "Sweetheart." Mrs. Kim interjected. "I'm sorry, Yoongi, but you shouldn't worry about coming in. I'm afraid I'm going to have to let you go." Yoongi kept quiet. "I'm sorry Yoongi. We have too many people working here, we don't make enough to pay everyone. My son's nephew has to work here, I promised-" "It's fine, Mrs. Kim. I'll bring my shirt by tomorrow." "Okay, again, I'm really sorry, Yoongi." "Mhm. Good bye, Mrs. Kim." Yoongi placed his phone back in his pocket. "You've got to be fucking kidding me."

Yoongi started to walk back to his parents, but stopped. He had forgotten about the fight he had with his mother almost a hour ago. He pulled his phone back out and called Namjoon. "Hello?" "Joon, hey- it's me." "Dude, you okay?" Yoongi sniffled and blinked a couple times. "Yeah, um, could I come over though?" "Of course, Yoongi."

"Your mother didn't drop you off?" Namjoon asked. "It's too cold for you to be walking that far!" Jin said. Yoongi shrugged his jacket off and placed it on the coat rack. "We had an argument." Yoongi said as he sat down. "I'll go make hot chocolate." "Could I have coffee actually?" Yoongi asked. "Of course." "Thanks, Jin-hyung."  

"So, what happened? You sounded like you were about to start crying." Yoongi sighed as he sat back on the couch. "I was let go from my job." Jin gasped as he walked back in. "That cute little bakery?" Jin asked. Yoongi nodded. Yoongi was still trying to get use to Jin's dramatic-self. He hadn't known him long, only for a couple months. "She had more people, then money." Namjoon and Jin both nodded. Yoongi took the coffee from Jin and held it in his hands to warm them.

"Well, don't worry about that. Namjoon and I will help you find a new job." "Thanks." They sat and drank their hot beverages in silence. While Jin was taking everyone's cups into the kitchen, Yoongi sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "Something else bothering you?" Yoongi looked at the ground. "My mom kicked me out. I would stay with my brother but-"

Namjoon shook his head. "No, we have a spare room, that's ridiculous Yoongs. You'll live with us." Yoongi smiled a bit. "Only if-" "Babe! Yoongi is gonna live with us! His mom kicked him out this morning!" Jin walked back in with a huge smile on his face. "Really?! Now I can cook more food!" Yoongi and Namjoon laughed. "I can't go back and get my stuff so..." "I'll go get it for you, man." Namjoon said as he got up. "I'll be back in a little bit." Jin walked him to the door, kissing him good bye. 

"So! Lets look for a new job for you."


	3. 새로운 시작 {New Beginning}

"We are punished by our sins, not for them."

-Elbert Hubbard

 

❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅⍋❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅

 

"So, was the bakery the only job you've had?" Jin asked. "Yes, I had been working there for seven years." Jin nodded as he typed away on his computer. "Alright, now the fun part. Looking for jobs. Let's try to find one for music." Yoongi nodded as he looked over Jin's shoulder. Jin had been scrolling for what seemed like hours, until Yoongi pointed at the screen. "That! There, that's perfect, hyung." Yoongi said with a grin.

"What do you mean the piano teacher quit?" Jungkook asked his best friends. "I wanted to start taking lessons." Taehyung and Jimin both shrugged. "We're sorry, Kooks." Jimin said. "I think the school is currently looking for a new teacher, though." Taehyung said. Hoseok came up behind Jimin, wrapping his arms around his waist. "Hi baby." He said as he placed a kiss on the younger's cheek. "Hi! Babe, have you heard anything about school getting a new piano teacher?" Hoseok rested his chin atop of Jimin's head. "Hmm... I think they just got a new application in yesterday." Jungkook smiled. "Really?!" "Yeah!" Jungkook cupped Jimin's cheeks in his hands. "Thank you for dating the student body president. I was about to lose all hope." Jimin, Taehyung, and Hoseok all laughed at the youngest. "Since a lot of kid's parents have already paid for lessons, they're going to hire this guy on the spot. If he's any good, I mean." Hoseok said. The four boys all started to walk off campus. "I think we should go to that new coffee shop that just opened." Taehyung suggested. 

"Tell me again, why I couldn't just fill the application out online? We filled all the others out online." Yoongi said. Jin waved him off. "One, We're really close to the coffee shop. Two, It's better for them to see that you are eager for the job. And three, I wanted to try it." Yoongi sighed as he looked at the application in his hand. "Fine, whatever. Let's just hurry up and get this over with." Jin ordered their coffee as Yoongi was talking to the manager. Jin sat down at one of the tables and silently watched. 

"Why would you suggest we go to a coffee shop, when you don't like coffee, Tae?" Jungkook asked as he stood in line. Taehyung shrugged and smiled. "You guys like coffee, plus they have other stuff here." Jimin tapped Jungkook on the shoulder and pointed towards the cash register. Jungkook caught a glimpse of the cashier and smirked. "Ah. Now I understand." Taehyung looked at his friends. "What?" Jimin and Jungkook laughed. "Well, Tae, I would like a caramel ice coffee." "I'll have the same." Jimin said. "Hoseok?" Taehyung asked. "I'll just share with Jimin." Taehyung nodded. The next thing he knew, he was alone. "Hey!" "Next!" Taehyung turned red as he approached the counter. 

"I feel bad." Jimin said as he watched his friend stutter as he ordered. Jungkook laughed and shook his head. His eyes started to drift over to a pale male, talking to who seemed to be the manager for the coffee shop. "Whoa." Jimin and Hoseok looked in the same direction as Jungkook.

"Thank you so much sir." Yoongi said through gritted teeth as he shook the manager's hand. "Did Jin order for you already?" Yoongi sighed. "Yes. Seriously, why did you guys make me come here when you could of just told me I had the job at home?" Namjoon laughed and looked around the shop. "Can't make it look like I have a favorite." Yoongi rolled his eyes and walked over to Jin. "How did it go?" Jin asked, a playful smirk dawned his face. Yoongi sighed and lightly smacked Jin's arm. "I hate you both." "Did you-" Yoongi's phone began to ring. 

"He's hot." Jungkook said as he watched the pale man step outside. "He's probably way too old for you Kooks." Jimin said as he played with Hoseok's hand. Jungkook pouted and shrugged. "And probably straight." Taehyung walked back over to his friends and pouted. "You okay?" "Oh yeah, I totally didn't stutter the whole time and accidentally order myself coffee." Jimin and Hoseok laughed at Taehyung. "I'll go fix your order. I'm sure they haven't made it yet." 

Jungkook said as he got up and walked back over to the counter. "Excuse me." Namjoon turned around and smiled at Jungkook. "What can I help you with?" "Um, my friend accidentally ordered the wrong drink. He ordered himself a coffee and he really doesn't like coffee-" "Joonie! Joonie!" Yoongi exclaimed as he approached the counter. "I'm sorry.." "Jungkook." Jungkook blushed and mentally scolded himself for blurting out his name. Yoongi laughed a bit. "Um, okay. I'm sorry Jungkook for butting in." Jungkook shook his head. "You're fine. Really." Jungkook muttered the last part to himself as he checked Yoongi out. "What happened, hyung?" 

Yoongi smiled brightly. "I got the job!" "Really?! Babe! He got the job!" Jin walked over and hugged Yoongi. "When do you start?" Jin asked. "Tomorrow evening, at five." "Congratulations!" Jungkook said. Yoongi, Jin and Namjoon all looked at the younger boy. "Thank you and I'm so sorry." Yoongi said. "It's okay, my friend just accidentally ordered himself a coffee when he, in fact hates coffee. But he surely does like your cashier. So, I think he just got a bit flustered while ordering." "Hot chocolate?" Namjoon asked. Jungkook nodded. Yoongi smiled at the younger. Jungkook blushed and gave a small smile back. 

Jungkook's phone buzzed in his pocket. He took it out and looked at it. "Shit, it's school." He looked over at Taehyung. Yoongi placed his hand on Jungkook's shoulder. "I'll take it to him." Yoongi said. "I still feel bad for interrupting you." Jungkook smiled. "Thank you." Jungkook walked outside. "Hello?" He said as he answered the phone. "Hi, Jungkook?" "Yes?" "We just wanted to let you know that you have a piano lesson at five tomorrow evening." Jungkook smiled. "Thank you." He hung up and walked back inside. Yoongi was handing Taehyung his hot chocolate. "Thank you, hyung." Taehyung said. "No problem. How old are you?" 

Jungkook sat back down, his eyes glued to Yoongi. "I'm sixteen, so is Jimin." He said as he pointed over at Jimin, who waved. "His boyfriend, Hoseok, is eighteen." Taehyung continued as he pointed to Hoseok. "And how old are you?" Yoongi asked Jungkook. "I'm fifteen." Jungkook said in a small voice. He was waiting for Yoongi to crush his hopes. "How about you, hyung?" Taehyung asked. "I'm twenty-three." Jungkook pouted a bit. His shoulders slumped. "I'll be working here soon. I have a feeling I'll be seeing you guys often." Jimin smirked. "Of course. Taehyung has a crush on that cashier and Kookie likes- Ouch!" 

Jimin rubbed his shin. Jungkook shrugged and took a sip of his coffee. Yoongi laughed. "Well, how about I try and help you out every time you come in. Teach you how to talk to the cute cashier?" Yoongi asked Taehyung. "Really?!" Yoongi laughed and ruffled Taehyung's hair. "Yeah. Well, I gotta go. I'll see you guys later." Yoongi looked over at Jin and Namjoon, who were busy sucking face. "Jin-hyung!" "I'm coming! See you at home baby." Jin said before giving Namjoon one last kiss and walking over to Yoongi. Jin walked outside, Yoongi following behind. "Wait! Hyung, what's your name?" Taehyung asked. Yoongi turned back around and smiled, showing his gums. 

"Yoongi. Min Yoongi."


	4. 희망적이 되려면 {To Be Hopeful}

"All human sin seems so much worse in its consequences than in its intentions." 

    -Reinhold Niebuhr

 

❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅⍋❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅

 

"So, I'm guessing you're going to be visiting the coffee shop a lot?" Jimin asked Jungkook as they walked down the hallway. "No, I'm not going to stalk him! Plus you were right. He's too old for me. Well, I'm too young for him. And he still could be straight." Jungkook said. 

Jimin nodded. "True. So, are you ready for your piano lessons today?" Jungkook shrugged. "I suppose. Thanks for walking me to it." Jimin smiled. "It's no problem, Hobi had a meeting anyways, so I was going to stay after school. Anyways, have fun Kookie!" Jimin said before waving as he walked away. 

Jungkook inhaled deeply before opening the door and stepping inside. He set his backpack down and sat at the piano. "Guess the teachers running a bit late." Jungkook said to himself and he pressed random keys on the piano. 

Five minutes later, the door opened. "I'm sorry I'm late. I- oh! Hey Jungkook." Jungkook was blushing the minute he heard his teacher's voice. "H-hi Yoongi-hyung." Yoongi smiled as he walked over and sat next to Jungkook. "Piano lessons huh?" Jungkook nodded as he looked up at Yoongi. 

He looked even more beautiful then yesterday. His pale cheeks were a cute rosy color, probably from running. His lips looked nice and soft. His blue hair was sticking up a bit at the top, Jungkook thought he looked cute. He reached up and smoothed it out. Yoongi looked at him. 

Jungkook's eyes widen at his own actions. "S-sorry, hyung!" Yoongi smiled. "It's okay Kookie. So, how about you show me how much you know."Jungkook pursed his lips. "Could you actually just play? Just for this first lesson?" Jungkook asked. Yoongi smiled and nodded. "Any requests?" Jungkook shook his head and scooted a bit closer to Yoongi.

Yoongi began to play. Jungkook blushed even more, watching has Yoongi's beautiful hands moved over the keys swiftly. Jungkook was in awe. Yoongi finished after pressing one last key. "How was that?" Jungkook wiped away a couple tears. "It was beautiful. You're extremely talented." Yoongi smiled. "Thank you. Now- ah, well I guess next time you can show me since we'll have a longer session." Yoongi said before standing up. Jungkook got up as well and walked over of pick up his bag. Yoongi was standing by the door. 

After Jungkook had bent over to pick it up, he gulped. Yoongi was so close to him, his hand on the door handle. Jungkook looked up at Yoongi, his face turned red. "You have a nice face. As anyone ever told you that?" Jungkook blurted out. Yoongi's eyebrows raised, he smiled a bit. "I um, no. Than-" "I'm sorry, hyung! That was weird. I don't, um. Fuck. Okay I'm gonna leave now." Jungkook said as he looked down waiting for Yoongi to open the door. 

Yoongi chuckled and lifted Jungkook chin. "Thank you, Jungkook. You have a nice face too." Jungkook could feel his ears turn red, along with his face. "If you were older and not my student, I probably would of asked you out by now." Jungkook eyes widened. "Seriously?!" Yoongi chuckled. "Yeah, but don't think about it too much, Kookie. I said if you were older and not my student, which you are neither of those things." Jungkook pouted a bit and nodded. 

Yoongi opened the door. Jungkook walked out of the classroom. "Don't worry, Kookie, there's plenty of people out there for you." Yoongi leaned against the door frame and watched as Jungkook started to leave. Jungkook turned back around. "Bye hyung, I'll see you later." Yoongi smiled and waved. 

As Jungkook was turning around, he almost bumped into someone. "Oh, sorry....Hyung? What are you doing here?" Taehyung smiled and patted Jungkook on the head. "Piano lessons of course!" Jungkook furrowed his eyebrows. "I thought you already knew how to play." 

Taehyung walked over towards Yoongi. "I need to brush up on my skills. I'll see you around, Kookie." Taehyung said before walking into the classroom. "Bye, Jungkook." Yoongi said before closing the door behind him. Jungkook decided to head towards the coffee shop. 

Jungkook sat down in a booth close to one of the windows. Namjoon walked over to him and sat down. "Hello, Jungkook. Right?" Jungkook nodded his head. "I'm Namjoon." Namjoon said as he offered his hand. Jungkook shook it half heartedly. "What's wrong? You okay?" Jungkook shrugged. 

One of the other employees brought Namjoon a drink. "Thanks." He handed it to Jungkook. "Caramel ice coffee?" Jungkook smiled a bit and took it. "Thank you, hyung." "You're welcome. So, what's wrong?" Jungkook sighed as he began to take his homework out of his backpack.

"Yoongi-hyung is my piano teacher." Namjoon nodded. "And you're upset about that?" Jungkook shrugged again. "Well... You can't tell him. Promise?" Namjoon nodded. "I promise, I won't say a word to him." Jungkook sighed. "I might have a slight crush on him, but he said I was too young. But does that mean he'd be into me when I'm older? I'm just confused." Namjoon chuckled a bit. "How old are you Jungkook?" "Fifteen." 

Namjoon stood up and patted Jungkook's shoulder. "Don't give up hope just yet. You're not too young. Just make sure he sees you're actually serious about liking him. It'll probably take sometime, but you should get to know him first anyways. Don't rush things." 

Jungkook grabbed Namjoon's wrist. "I'll do as you say, but... could you help me with the other stuff?" Namjoon furrowed his eyebrows. "Like what cologne does he like? Just small things to make him notice me even more. Because only getting to know him might land me in the friend zone. And I definitely don't want that." 

Namjoon laughed and nodded. "Sure, um how about you come over to our place around eight on Fridays for tutoring. He's off those days." Jungkook tilted his head. "Tutoring? I don't-" Namjoon laughed again and sat back down, taking Jungkook's hands in his own. "I'll pretend to tutor you on Fridays so you can spend more time with him." Namjoon watched as Jungkook's features relaxed. "Really? You will?" Namjoon nodded and stood back up." Jungkook jumped up and hugged Namjoon tightly. "Thank you hyung!!!" Namjoon walked back over to the counter. "See you Friday, Jungkookie." Jungkook smiled and sat back down. "Two more days." 

A hour later, Jungkook was trying to stuff his things back in his backpack. Taehyung and Yoongi walked in. Yoongi placed his hands on Taehyung's shoulders. 

"Okay, just go up there, say hello, order yourself a hot chocolate. Not coffee. Ask them their name, just have a small conversation with them." Yoongi said as he pulled up Taehyung's turtle neck more. "Make sure that thing doesn't fall down." Taehyung nodded. "Do you want anything hyung?" Yoongi smiled. "No, I don't want you to get confused." Taehyung blushed and walked up to the counter. 

Yoongi looked over and spotted Jungkook. He walked over and sat down across from him. "Hey." Jungkook looked up. "Hi. Taehyung's trying to flirt?" Jungkook asked as he and Yoongi both watched Taehyung. "Yep. I bet you that he ordered coffee again." Yoongi said. "If he didn't, what do I get?" Jungkook said. Yoongi chuckled. 

"Well, what do you want?"


	5. 나는 기다릴 것이다 {I'll Wait}

"Sin is not hurtful because it is forbidden, but it is forbidden because it is hurtful."

\- Benjamin Franklin

 

❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅⍋❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅

 

"Well, what do you want?"

Jungkook pursed his lips as he thought. "You have to take me out, on a date. I've never been on one." Jungkook said with a smirk. "A date? Out of anything you could ask for, you ask me to take you out, on a date?" Jungkook shrugged. "I've never been on one! So, Tae better not mess up." Jungkook continue to pack his backpack. 

Taehyung walked over and sat next to Yoongi. "What happened?" Yoongi asked as he placed his arm behind Taehyung. "I stuttered a bit less. Still fucked up and ordered coffee." Yoongi laughed.

"Tae! You idiot! Stop ordering coffee, you don't like it! And now, thanks to you, I lost the bet." Taehyung gasped. "You two made a bet?! Some friends you are!" Jungkook rolled his eyes. "So, Yoongi-hyung, what do you want?" Yoongi smirked. 

"Go get the name of the cashier." 

Jungkook raised his eyebrows. "Really? That's all you want?" Yoongi nodded. "Yep, Poor Taehyung. He needs a win. But do it after we leave." Jungkook tilted his head. "You're leaving together?" 

Taehyung looked at Yoongi, then back at Jungkook. "My mom paid for extra lessons, since the school is closed, he's going to have to come over." "Your parents are back from their trip?" Taehyung shook his head. "No. But my mom trusts me." Taehyung said before he stood up. 

Yoongi got up after him and ruffled Jungkook's hair. "See you around, Kookie." Taehyung said before leaving. Yoongi stood closer to Jungkook.

"I'll still take you out, since you've never been on a date before. Alright?" Jungkook smiled. "When?!" Yoongi laughed at Jungkook's eagerness. "How does Saturday night sound?" Jungkook blushed and smiled. "Perfect." Yoongi smiled and ruffled Jungkook's hair once last time before leaving.

Thursday afternoon, Jungkook was waiting for Taehyung at his locker. "Hey Kooks. Taehyung hasn't left class yet?" Jungkook shook his head. "Nope. I got the name of the cashier for him too." Jimin raised his eyebrows. "Really?"   
Jungkook nodded.

Taehyung came jogging over to them. "Hey Tae." Jimin said. "Hey guys." Taehyung hurriedly opened his locker, shoving his backpack inside. "You okay? Got something to do?" Jimin asked. "Piano lesson." Taehyung said before shutting his locker. "I'll see you guys later." Taehyung started to walk away. 

"Wait! hyung, I got the name of the cashier for you." Taehyung furrowed his eyebrows. "Who?" Jimin's eyebrows raised. "Um, the cute cashier at the coffee shop?" Jungkook said.

It took Taehyung a minute to remember. "Oh! Right, just write it down and put it in my locker." Taehyung said before walking down the hallway. "I'm confused. I thought he really liked the cashier?" Jimin sighed. "Don't worry about it Jungkookie. I'll talk to him." Jungkook shrugged and took a piece of paper out, writing down the name and slipping it into Taehyung's locker. 

Jimin was determined to know what was going on with Taehyung, so he used the spare key he had given him to sit and wait for Taehyung to come home. Jimin had no trouble helping himself to Taehyung's food and huge tv. He turned his head as the front door opened, two hours after he had gotten there. 

Taehyung slowly walked into the living room. "Did I leave- AH! Fuck! Jiminie-hyung, you have to at least let me know you're going to be here!" Taehyung said as he pouted and sat down next to Jimin. Out of the corner of his eye, Jimin could see a figure run up the stairs. "Whose with you?" Taehyung smiled. "Yoongi-hyung." Jimin raised an eyebrow. "Why...?" "He offered to take me home. He asked to use the bathroom." 

Jimin nodded. "Well, I actually wanted to talk to you about him and the cashier at the coffee shop." Taehyung furrowed his eyebrows. "You moved on from the cashier? That quickly?" Taehyung pouted. "I only liked his face." Jimin scoffed. "Mhm. Sure. So, what's up with-" Jimin nodded his head towards the stairs Yoongi had gone up. "What do you mean? He's just teaching me piano." "And other things, I'm sure. Did he force you? Were you charmed by that good looking face? Do I need to report this for you?" 

Taehyung chuckled. "No, mom, nothing is going on between Yoongi and I, okay?" Jimin rolled his eyes. "I will get the truth from you yet." Jimin and Taehyung's heads turned as they heard footsteps. "Hey ba-Tae. Tae, thanks for letting me use your restroom, I'll see you later. Hi, Jimin." Yoongi said as he waved. "I'll um, walk you out." Taehyung said as he followed Yoongi to the door. Jimin glared at Taehyung until he was out of sight. "I knew it." 

Jungkook was laying on his bed when his phone rang. "Oh, hey Jiminie-hyung. I'm not doing anything right now, no. Of course you can come over, I'll see you in a few. Bye." Jungkook got up and made his way downstairs. 

"Hi sweetheart, I feel like I never get you see you, you're hardly ever home." Jungkook's mother said as she embraced her child. "I'm sorry, I'll try to be home more often. Where's dad?" Jungkook's mother sighed. "Working as always. Ooo! Here give me your hand." Jungkook watched as his mother grabbed his wrist and placed it on her stomach. Jungkook smiled when he felt a small movement underneath his palm. "She can't wait to get out of there, I bet it's crowded." Jungkook's mother said. "Mom, you sure you should be standing this long?" "No, probably not, but I have to fix dinner." 

Jungkook took his mother's hand and lead her to the living room. "Jimin-hyung is coming over, we'll cook dinner for you." Jungkook's mother smiled. "Thank you sweetheart." He handed her the remote and walked back towards the kitchen. His mother turned on the tv then looked up at Jungkook. "Oh, how did I get so lucky to have a son like you?!" Jungkook's mother said with a smile. Jungkook chuckled and shook his head as he walked into the kitchen and started to prepare dinner.

There was a knock on the door about ten minutes later. Jungkook wiped his hands. "I'll get it!" He ran towards the door and opened it. "Hey Jiminie-hyung." 

"Hi Kookie, we need to talk."


	6. 준비 됐어 {I’m Ready}

"All sins cast long shadows."

\- Probverb

 

❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅⍋❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅

 

"Well, can you cook and talk at the same time? I told my mother we would fix dinner since she's, yanno." Jungkook said as he walked back into the living room. "We can just talk about it later, Kookie." Jungkook smiled and nodded. "Alright, let's get to work then." 

"Hey hyung. How was your lesson?" Namjoon asked Yoongi as soon as he walked through the door. "Eventful." Yoongi said monotonously. "Who did you have?" Yoongi hung his jacket up and moved to sit beside Namjoon. "Taehyung." Namjoon hummed. "Is that so? He seems like a good kid." Yoongi nodded. 

"And good looking. Like, he could be a model." Yoongi blushed and shrugged. "I suppose." Namjoon chuckled. "Is he any good piano?" "Almost perfect." Namjoon pursed his lips, tilting his head as he was confused. "Then why...?" Yoongi shrugged. "Wanted to brush up on his skills." 

Namjoon stared at his best friend. "Oh my god, you're fucking him." Yoongi furrowed his eyebrows. "What? No. Jesus, Namjoon. I don't have to fuck every good looking guy that comes into my life. I'm not that much of a whore." Yoongi shrugged again. Namjoon scoffed. 

"Then how come we-" "Aye! Shhh, we said we would never speak of that again." Namjoon chuckled. "I'm sure you would of done the same thing to Jin-hyung." Yoongi gasped. "Is that why you waited forever to introduce us?!" Namjoon chuckled. "Maybe. Hyung, you have this charm about you. You can easily get what you want, sex-wise." Yoongi scoffed. "Whatever. That's not-" Yoongi thought for a second, about all of his past flings, how they had started.

"Fuck. You're right. Either way, I'm not fucking my, sixteen year old, piano student. No matter how hot he is." "Not yet." Yoongi glared at Namjoon. "What?! I've seen the kid. He seems just like you, can get anything he wants with the snap of a finger." 

Yoongi sighed. "Maybe I should look for another job." Namjoon laughed. "You'll still be working at the coffee shop, which is their hangout spot. Just keep your job and try to control yourself." Yoongi nudged his best friend. "Shut up." Namjoon laughed and stood up. "Just be careful with that thing." Namjoon pointed at Yoongi's crotch. "It can cause you a lot of problems." He patted Yoongi on the shoulder before walking back to his room. He poked his head back out. "Oh, Yoongs, you have a shift in about a hour." Yoongi nodded. "Thanks." 

"You wanna go to the coffee shop? I think it's Yoongi's first night there." Jimin asked. Jungkook smiled widely. "Really?" Jimin chuckled at his friend's cuteness. "Let's go, Jeon." 

One of Yoongi's co-workers was explaining how all the machines worked when Jimin and Jungkook walked inside. "He looks really really good today. I mean he always looks good but, damn." Jimin chuckled. "Keep it in your pants, Jeon." 

Jungkook smacked Jimin's arm before walking up to the counter. Yoongi looked up from the coffee machine, spotting Jungkook. He smiled. "Hi, Jungkook." "Hi hyung." Yoongi placed a cup of iced caramel coffee on the counter. "You remembered?" Jungkook asked, a blush creeping up his neck. Yoongi chuckled. "Yeah. What did Jimin want?" Jungkook looked back at Jimin. 

He sighed as he watched Jimin make out with his boyfriend. Thank god the place was dead. Jungkook looked at Yoongi. "I suppose he'll get his later. How much is it?" "On the house." Jungkook blushed and smiled. "Thank you, hyung." There were a couple seconds of awkward silence. Yoongi cleared his throat. 

"So, I actually have something to do Saturday night. How does tomorrow night sound instead?" Jungkook tilted his head. "For what?" Jungkook took a sip of his drink as Yoongi chuckled. 

"Our date." 

Jungkook turned red and began to cough. "Oh, r-right. That, yeah that's fine. I'm not doing anything. Well, Namjoon-hyung was suppose to tutor me that night, but could you tell him?" Yoongi chuckled and nodded. "Of course. I'll pick you up." Jungkook nodded and smiled. "Okay hyung, See you tomorrow!" Jungkook turned away. 

"Jungkook?" 

Jungkook turned back around and looked at Yoongi with his big doe eyes. "Yes?" Yoongi chuckled. "I need your address and your phone number." Jungkook began to apologize as he took Yoongi's phone from his hand, putting his number in and texting himself his address. "There, I'm sorry hyung." Yoongi laughed and took his phone back. "It's okay, Kookie. I'll get you around six thirty." 

—

"Jiminie-hyung! It's already five forty-five! Just hurry and help me." Jungkook said as he held up two different shirts. Jimin shrugged. "Just wear whatever Kookie! It's just Yoongi-hyung." Jungkook tossed the shirts onto the bed.

"Just Yoongi-hyung? JUST Yoongi-hyung?!" Jungkook groaned and put on a black buttoned up shirt. 

He had on tight black jeans that hugged his thighs nicely. "I think that looks great!" Jimin said. Jungkook looked at himself in the mirror and huffed out a breath of air. "I guess-" 

"Jungkookie!!! There's a very good looking boy down here waiting for you!" "So, I'm guessing your mom hasn't met your piano teacher yet?" Jungkook glared at Jimin. "Hush. You sure I look good?" Jimin rolled his eyes. "Yes, now go!" Jungkook sighed before he left his room. 

As soon as he saw Yoongi, he wanted to go ahead and run right back upstairs. Yoongi looked too good. He was also dressed in black, but is was a nice contrast against his pale skin. 

His blue hair hung just above his eyes. 

Jungkook felt like he was going to pass out. "Kookie, you okay?" His mother asked. "Mhm. Hi, Yoongi-hyung." Yoongi chuckled. "Hi, Jungkookie." Jimin walked down stairs and smiled at Yoongi. "Hi hyung, take good care of Jungkookie, this is his first date ever- Ouch." Jimin said the last part through gritted teeth. "Shut up, Jimin." Jungkook whispered. 

Yoongi chuckled. "I know Jimin, I'll take good care of him." Jungkook blushed, the way he interrupted that was not as innocent as everyone else was thinking. "How old are you, Yoongi?" 

Jungkook held his breath as his hyung looked from Jungkook to Jungkook's mother. "I'm twenty-three ma'am." Jungkook's mother's eyes widened a bit before she looked at Jungkook. Jungkook chuckled nervously. "Okay, well, we'll be back before..." Jungkook looked at Yoongi for an answer. "Oh, um, is eleven alright?" Jungkook smiled. "Twelve." Yoongi raised his eyebrows. 

"Jeon Jung-" his mother started to say. "Yep! Twelve is fine. Okay, bye mom. Bye Jiminie!" Jungkook said as he was pushing Yoongi out of his house. 

"I thought you would of told her about me being the piano teacher." Yoongi said as he opened the car door for Jungkook. Jungkook blushed. "Thank you, hyung. And um no, why would I do that? I like having a life." Yoongi chuckled as he shut the door and got in on the driver's side. "Okay, well, are you ready?" Yoongi asked with a smile. Jungkook blushed, biting down on his lip nervously. 

"I'm ready, hyung."


	7. 금단의 열매 {Forbidden Fruit}

"There is a charm about the forbidden that makes it unspeakably desirable."

-Mark Twain

 

❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅⍋❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅

 

 

Yoongi held the door open for Jungkook. "Isn't this place a little too fancy?" Jungkook asked as he walked inside. "I wanted this to be special for you." 

Jungkook blushed and walked up to the lady standing behind the podium. Yoongi walked up next to him, placing his hand on the small of Jungkook's back. "Reservation for two. Min." Jungkook's back felt like it was on fire and that fire was beginning to spread all throughout his body. 

The lady lead them to their table. Jungkook was about to pull out his chair, but Yoongi had beaten him to it. "Oh. Thank you, hyung." Yoongi smiled. Jungkook blushed as he sat down, he nervously looked around the restaurant as Yoongi sat down in his chair. 

Yoongi looked up at Jungkook as he picked up his menu. "You okay, Kookie?" Jungkook blushed more and shyly nodded. "I'm just a bit nervous." Yoongi smiled and chuckled a bit. "There's no need for you to be nervous. I'll take care of you and make sure this is the perfect first date for you." Jungkook smiled back and relaxed a bit. "Thank you, hyung." He said softly. 

The waiter walked up to them and smiled. She took their orders and menus, then left. Jungkook looked at Yoongi as Yoongi looked around the restaurant. Jungkook began to smile to himself as he looked over Yoongi's features. The light from the candles on their table lit his face up in the most beautiful way. 

Jungkook quickly and quietly pulled his phone out of his pocket. He took a quick picture of Yoongi, luckily the sound on his phone was off and he didn't notice. He placed his phone back into his pocket and lightly cleared his throat. 

Yoongi looked over at him and smiled. "I'm sorry, I was just thinking. So, um, do you have any idea of what you want to do after school?" Yoongi asked Jungkook. Jungkook pouted a bit and rubbed the nape of his neck. "N-no... not really." Yoongi smiled at him. "That's okay, don't rush it. Just make sure you choose what you what to do. What you love to do, okay?" Jungkook smiled and nodded. "Thanks, hyung. 

It grew quiet again. Jungkook bit his bottom lip nervously before he spoke. "Did you always want to be a piano teacher?" Jungkook asked. Yoongi smiled.  "No. It's just temporary. I write and produce. Just gotta save up for my equipment. My mother destroyed what I had. Said it was a waste of time." 

Jungkook pouted. "I'm sorry, hyung." Yoongi shrugged. "It's fine. I kind of enjoy teaching piano. They were going to pay me less then they do now, but I guess I made an impression on your principal." 

Jungkook laughed a bit. "Probably." Yoongi playfully eyed the younger. "What are you trying to say Jungkookie?" Their food was placed in front of them. Jungkook blushed. "She's young and lonely and you have a nice face." Jungkook cringed at himself. 

Nice face, really Kookie?! Yoongi laughed and Jungkook just about died. "Thank you, but I'd like to think it was my skill set, but you're probably right." Jungkook smiled and chuckled. "I'm sorry, hyung." Yoongi smiled and shook his head. "It's okay, Kookie, let's eat."

Yoongi placed the pen back into the little book for the bill. "Ready?" Yoongi asked. Jungkook nodded and stood up after Yoongi. Jungkook walked out first. He walked over to Yoongi's car. Yoongi grabbed Jungkook's hand. "Let's walk for a bit." Jungkook smiled and interlaced their fingers together as they walked. 

Yoongi looked down at their hands. Part of him wanted to pull away, but he knew it would of crushed Jungkook. They walked down to a nearby park. They walked quietly, just enjoying each other's company and the warmth from their hands. 

Jungkook shivered a bit. Yoongi pulled his hand away from the younger. He pulled his coat off and placed it around Jungkook's shoulders. Jungkook blushed and held onto Yoongi's hand again. "Thank you, hyung." Yoongi smiled and nodded. 

After their walk through the park, Yoongi took Jungkook home. "Thank you, hyung. I had a lot of fun!" Jungkook said as they walked up to his front door. Yoongi smiled and nodded. "I did do... we should do it again sometime." 

Jungkook widened his eyes as he looked at his hyung in disbelief. "R-really?" Yoongi furrowed his eyebrows. "Oh well unless you think it's weird-" "No! No, hyung. It's not weird to me. It's nice, I really like the thought of going out with you again." Yoongi smiled and nodded. "Alright, we'll go out again." Jungkook smiled back and giggle a bit. Yoongi tried to hide his smile a bit. "You're adorable." 

Jungkook blushed and covered his face. "Hyung!" Yoongi chuckled and moved Jungkook's hands. He gently held them in his own (*cough cough* gorgeous *cough cough*) hands as he leaned down and placed a soft kiss onto Jungkook's cheek. He smiled at him. "Not the ideal kiss on the first date, but I definitely can't kiss you like that." 

Jungkook nodded and waited for Yoongi to pull away so he could cover his face in embarrassment. Yoongi smiled at the younger, his eyes shining in the dim porch light. "I'll see you later, Kookie. Thank you for tonight.” Jungkook shook his head. "No, no! Thank you hyung! This was one of the best nights of my life!" 

Yoongi smiled and gently pinched Jungkook's cheek. "Cute. Good night, Jungkookie." Yoongi said. "Good night, Yoongi-hyung!" Jungkook waved and watched as Yoongi drove off. Jungkook began to truly freak out before he collected himself and walked inside. 

His mother and Jimin moved from the door. “Had fun?” His mother asked him. Jungkook smiled softly. “Best. Night. EVER!” Jimin chuckled. Jungkook grabbed Jimin’s hand and pulled him upstairs. “Details?” Jimin asked. Jungkook smiled and nodded.

Yoongi sighed as he walked through the door. “Oh, Joonie, hyung... you two are still up?” They nodded and smiled. “Did he have a good time?” Namjoon asked. Yoongi sat down and smiled. “I believe he did... I hope so. He’s adorable.” Namjoon smirked. “Well I’ll just ask him tomorrow!” “Tomorrow?” Yoongi asked. “Yeah, he’s coming over to get tutoring.” Yoongi nodded. “Hopefully I’ll get to see him, I have Taehyung tomorrow.” 

Seokjin perked up a bit. “Taehyung? I like him, he’s very nice.” Yoongi shook his head. “He’s my student. I am just giving him an extra lesson.” “Extra lesson on how to fuck...” Namjoon mumbled. Yoongi glared at his best friend. “I’m gonna pretend like I didn’t hear that and go to bed. Good night.” Yoongi said before he walked to his room. 

“They’re fucking?” Seokjin asked Namjoon. Namjoon nodded. “I believe so, Taehyung is Yoongi-hyung’s type to a T.” Seokjin nodded. “Well, maybe we should introduce him to some of my friends... who aren’t teenagers.” 

Namjoon smiled and patted his boyfriend’s thigh. “Yoongi-hyung likes ‘em younger... so good luck! Never seen him go after guys this young before though.” Seokjin shook his head. “He better be careful, I don’t want to see him get in trouble.”


End file.
